The present invention relates to a container and, more particularly, to a container for a food mixer.
Food materials, such as vegetables and fruits, can be placed into a container of a food mixer, and a blade unit is driven by a power unit in a base of the food mixer to mince the food material into a paste to obtain juice. Liquid or flavoring can be added into the juice for drinking or eating purposes.
To allow easy carriage by a user, the container is generally made of plastic to reduce the overall weight of the container. However, a bottom wall of the container is liable to deform or deteriorate by high heat resulting from high-speed rotation of the blade unit, causing leakage of the juice. Furthermore, the overall weight of the food mixer is light and without any vibration-absorbing device, such that the user has to press a top of the container downward during operation to avoid falling of the container from the base due to vibration generated during operation of the power unit and the blade unit, resulting in inconvenient use.